1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-piece solid golf ball suitable for those golf players who swing at a relatively low head speed.
2. Prior Art
For golf balls, various proposals have been made for improving their flying distance and hitting feel. Most of these advanced golf balls are targeted to those golf players who swing at a relatively high head speed, that is, experienced players. These golf players are capable of high head speed swing and can take advantage of the advanced balls, enjoying an increased flying distance and a pleasant feel. However, those golf players who swing at a low speed and are slow in head speed, including beginner, female and senior players cannot take full advantages of the advanced balls including an increased flight distance and pleasant feel.
Usually, players with a slow head speed select softer types of the advanced balls. Since the softer balls, however, are not originally designed optimum for slow-head-speed players, the balls follow a low trajectory rather than a high trajectory and offer a less pleasant feel upon hitting.